Super Megaforce Tribute 1: Shift into Drive
by Unversed333
Summary: Troy is taking his driving test when Zilas arrives on Earth and turns the other rangers into trophies. The only way Troy can get them back is to defeat Zilas in a race.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters

Author's Notes: My first tribute episode for Super Megaforce. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Troy's Dilemma

"Mr. Burrows, slow down!" Mr. Burley gasped as Troy accidentally bumped the car into the curb.

Today, Troy was taking his driver's test to get his license for the second time. Unfortunately, he wasn't doing any better than his first attempt. So far, he had done the following: failed to yield to a pedestrian, knocked several caution cones, and failed to check his rearview mirror while merging. And now he was trying to park the car.

"Sorry!" Troy shouted, while he tried to maneuver the vehicle. He tried parking the car, but in the process he ran it up into the sidewalk.

"I'm sorry; Mr. Burrows, but you have failed your driving test again." Mr. Burley said as he caught his breath, as he marked an X on the clipboard he was holding. "You have one more chance in the next few weeks. Now, please step out of the car."

Troy complied, getting out of the car and letting Mr. Burley drive the car back to the school.

"Great, now I have only one last chance." Troy thought as he walked down the sidewalk.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Ernie's Brainfreeze, Noah, Gia, and Emma were enjoying the smoothies that Orion served them. As usual, Noah was on his laptop, going over the Power Ranger database he downloaded from Gosei's database.

"So Noah, you find anything that might help us?" Emma asked as she slurped her smoothie.

Noah shook his head. "Nope, there's nothing in here can help us find out what happened to Gosei. I'm looking up on the Legendary Rangers powers."

"Noah, don't you think we should be focusing on finding a way to defeat this Zilas guy?" Gia pointed out as she finished her smoothie. "We barely made it out of our last battle, remember?"

"I know, but I think it's because we haven't really tapped into our Legendary Ranger keys' potential." Noah replied, looking up at his friends. "You know what they say, 'In order to learn our future, we must first understand our past.'"

"You get that off a fortune cookie?" Gia teased.

Emma laughed lightly.

"I'm serious, girls." Noah went on, his tone becoming a little sterner. "So far we've just been randomly using our Legendary powers without knowing their capabilities first. If we better understand their uses, it will make our fight against the Armada much easier."

"Okay, Okay, just tell us what you learned so far." Gia relented.

"Alright, let's see." Noah said as he typed the keys on his computers. "The first Power Rangers ever recorded on Earth were the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. They were chosen by the wise intergalactic being Zordon to fight against the evil space sorceress Rita Repulsa in the year of 1993.

"Zordon?" Emma pondered. "Wait, wasn't he the guy who mentored Gosei?"

"Yeah, she's right." Gia confirmed. "Maybe he can help us. Is he still around?"

"I'm afraid not." Noah replied as he kept skimming down the information on the computer. "It says here he was an interdimensional being trapped in a time-warp, via energy tube. In order to purge and purify the United Alliance of Evil, he had the Red Space Ranger shatter his energy tube, causing a powerful wave of goodness to extended throughout the entire galaxy. This wave purified long time villains such as Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, and Divatox, and turned other evil factions such as the Machine Empire into dust.

"Wow, that's amazing." Emma cooed. "He sacrificed himself to save the galaxy."

"So, if Zordon's energy wave wiped out all the evil forces, how come they came keep coming to attack the Earth?" Gia inquired before she slurped on her smoothie.

"Guys, he wiped out the evil forces, not evil itself." Noah pointed out. "Future Power Ranger enemies that emerged from space, like the Armada, were probably too far away to be hit by the wave. Others were villains were either locked away, which protected from the wave, or became evil after the wave."

"Wow, that is very interesting." Gia shrugged.

"What else did you learn about, Noah?" Emma asked.

"Well, let's see." Noah answered, clicking several keys on his keyboard. "Ah-hah! Here's something for you, Orion. It says here that ever since the appearance of Zordon's Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, there has been a total of sixteen ranger sixth rangers joining a Power Ranger team."

"Wait, sixteen?" Orion repeated, joining the conversation.

"What, is it, Orion?" Gia asked as the alien examined Noah's computer.

Orion looked around the restaurant, making sure no one else was there and that Ernie was distracted. He then took out his Silver morpher and handed it to Noah.

"Look, my silver Morpher only has fifteen rangers illustrated on it." Orion informed. "And their keys are the only ones I have."

"That is strange." Noah agreed as he examined the morpher carefully.

"Do you think there's another sixth ranger out there?" Emma asked.

"I don't know." Noah sighed, handing the morpher back to Orion. "I'll do some research on it later, but it might just be a miscalculation in the computer."

At that moment Troy walked in. Emma spotted him first and waved him over.

"Troy!" Emma exclaimed. "Over here!"

Troy had hoped to avoid his friends for a while, but he was now trapped. Accepting defeat, he walked over to his friends and took a seat at their table. The others noticed his glum face.

"Failed the test, again?" Orion asked as he brought over Troy's favorite smoothie.

"Yeah, this is my second time." Troy moaned as he handed the money to Orion. "I just can't get the hang of it, guys."

"It's probably because you're used to driving the Skyship." Noah pointed out, closing his laptop so he could talk with the Red Ranger. "That's a lot different than driving a car."

"Don't feel bad, Troy." Emma told Troy as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Not everyone gets it on their first try."

"Thanks, Emma." Troy smiled.

No matter how down Troy felt, all he had to hear was the positive words coming from Emma's sweet mouth to cheer him up.

Emma smiled back, but both teens realized what they were doing, and turned their attentions back to their friends.

At that moment, the gang saw Jake racing over to them.

"Guys, you won't believe it!" Jake panted as he reached the table.

"What, Jake?" Gia asked in an annoyed tone.

"I passed my driver's test!" Jake exclaimed as he held up his card.

"You passed." Troy gasped in shock.

The others dropped their jaws in awe.

"Yeah, it was easy." Jake told them. "I even got a perfect score. Now if I can only convince my dad to buy me a car."

"Good luck with that." Noah laughed.

The others joined in on the joke.

"So Troy, how'd you do?" Jake asked as he bent down to face the Ranger.

Troy looked up at the jock Ranger. "Good, good, Jake. Mr. Burley and I went driving…went around the block a few times…..and…and I didn't pass."

"Oh." Jake gapped. "This is awkward!"

"Don't worry about it, Jake." Troy assured him. "Hey, congratulations!"

"Thanks, Troy." Jake smiled. "And don't worry, you'll get yours next time.

Emma looked at her watch. "Well, it's getting late. I think I'm going to head home."

"I'll go with you." Troy blurted out, rising to his feet.

"Thanks, Troy, but I think I can manage." Emma smiled.

"She's right; besides I think we should all head home, too." Gia pointed out as she got up and grabbed her backpack.

"I heard that. I've got to have a talk with my dad about my new car." Jake smiled deviously.

"Alright, see you guys tomorrow." Emma waved as she turned to leave, almost bumping into someone.

"Whoops, sorry, Jordan." Emma apologized as he almost ran into said person.

"It's no problem." Jordan assured her.

"Let's go, guys." Emma urged her friends.

The rangers then left Ernie's and went their separate ways.

Jordan smiled evilly as he watched his sworn enemies leave.

"Interesting." He smiled as he rubbed his hand across his chin.

* * *

_Armada Warship_

"So the red ranger is having trouble operating a land vehicle?" Vrak repeated.

"Yes, sire." Zilas confirmed.

Zilas had returned to the Armada Megaship to report about what he had overheard.

"Hm, interesting." Vrak pondered as he walked around the command room.

"My prince, perhaps we should use the Red Ranger's depression to our advantage." Damaras recommended.

"I think I may have something just right for this mission, my prince." Levira joined in. "After analyzing the keys of the Sky Force Rangers, I have managed to create an exact replica of their prized vehicle."

"Excellent work, Levira." Vrak applauded. "May we see it?"

"Of course. Right this way, my prince." Levira said as she motioned her hand to the hallway. Vrak, Damaras, and Zilas walked out of the command room with her and went down to the ship's vehicles station strip.

The strip was filled with X-Borgs and Bruisers, all repairing their vehicles and weaponry after many previous battles. On the far right of the room, two Bruisers and an X-Borg were currently putting finishing touches on a land vehicle.

"And there it is, boys." Levira announced as she pointed to the vehicle. "This is the Sky Force Striker."

The henchmen backed away as their leaders made their approach. Vrak and Zilas carefully examined the car.

"As you notice, this is no ordinary vehicle." Levira explained. "It has the ability to reach 500 kilometers per hour and is armed with a state of the art bazooka that is able to clear any and all obstacles out of its its way."

"Excellent work, Levira." Vrak commended her. "This is just what we need to defeat those Rangers. We'll have Zilas race the Red Ranger for the remaining ranger keys, and when he loses, he'll have no choice but to surrender them to us. And without of their Legendary powers, nothing will stop us taking over this planet!"

"Thank you, Vrak." Levira squealed, clapping her hands in delight. "I knew you'd like it!"

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Zilas asked anxiously. "Let's take this baby out and destroy the rangers once and for all."

Zilas was about ready to jump in when Damaras grabbed him by the shoulder and held him back.

"What's up with you?" Zilas barked as he wretched free of Damaras' grip.

"Before we fight those rangers, we must have a plan." Damaras pointed out. "How can we force the Red Ranger to race Zilas?"

"Oh, don't worry about that." Levira spoke up. "I have something to take care of that."

"And with me behind this wheel, the Red Ranger will never be able to stop me." Zilas added proudly. "Finally, revenge will be mine."

* * *

The next day, the rangers were on their way to Ernie's when something fell from the sky and landed outside of town.

"Let's go, guys!" Troy commanded.

With that said, the Mega rangers raced to the quarry.

"See anything, guys!" Noah asked as they scanned the area.

"Oh, no, it's him!" Jake groaned pointing to the bay. And standing there was Zilas, in his Magna Ranger mode.

"Hello, rangers!" Zilas greeted as he approached them.

"Zilas!" Troy seethed, balling his hand into a fist.

"What do you want?" Noah demanded.

"Just to see you rangers crumble apart against me." Zilas answered, as he clenched his fist.

"Let's do it, guys!" Troy commanded as they summoned their morphers and Ranger keys.

"Super Mega Mode!"

"Ah, the Super Mega Mode again!" Zilas jeered. He then brought his hand to his mouth, and let out a fake, sarcastic yawn. "Can you rangers at least give me a challenge?"

"Alright, you asked for it!" Jake growled.

"Calm down, Jake!" Troy ordered. "We'll just use the keys Noah's been researching."

Noah nodded. "Alright, guys, brute force didn't stop this guy last time, so this time we should use speed."

"Then we use the RPM Mode." Troy surmised.

"Right!" Noah confirmed.

The Rangers summoned the RPM Ranger keys, and readied their morphers again.

"Legendary Ranger mode, RPM! Get in Gear."

The Rangers had morphed into the Ranger Operators.

"Emma, you're with me." Jake shouted.

"You got it!" Emma affirmed. "Rocket Blaster!"

"Turbo Axe!" Jake shouted as they both summoned their chief weapons.

"Combine, Turbo Plasma Launcher!" Jake and Emma announced as they combined their weapons.

"What's this?" Zilas gasped in fake shock.

Jake pulled out an Engine Cell. "Engine Cell, activate!" He inserted the cell into the Launcher.

"Fire!" Emma shouted as she and Jake fired their weapon's blast at Zilas.

Unprepared, Zilas was hit instantly and was engulfed in smoke.

"Yeah, that got him." Emma cheered.

"Huh?" Jake gapped as he noticed a shadowy figure walking in the smoke.

"Or so you thought!" Zilas roared as he emerged from the smoke. Except this time he had the appearance of a bird-like warrior.

Before Emma or Jake could react, Zilas flew forward and slashed the two rangers with his sword. This caused the two to de-morph back to their Super mode.

"Never seen that before." Noah chimed, backing away slightly

Zilas turned his attention to the remaining rangers. Orion reacted first, racing to Zilas with his Cloud Hatchet ready to strike. The two opponents matched each other's strikes blow for blow, making it anyone's game. Finally, Zilas managed to knock Orion off his feet, and slashed his chest causing him to de-morph and fall to the ground.

"You three are next." Zilas snarled, raising his sword to Troy, Gia, and Noah.

"Want to try the Road Blaster?" Troy whispered as the three held up their weapons defensively.

The two nodded and ready their weapons.

"I don't think so!" Zilas yelled, using his wings to fly to the remaining rangers. He kicked Troy, pushing him several yards. With the Red Ranger out of the way, Zilas began fighting Noah and Gia.

"Turbo Cannon!" Noah shouted as he fired the cannon at Zilas.

"Nice try!" Zilas interjected as he dodged the cannon's blast, causing it to hit Gia and de-morph her.

"Gia, no!" Noah shouted.

Before Noah could react, he was slashed by Zilas, who had flown high into the sky and flew down to deliver the blow to defeat the Blue Ranger.

Troy finally recovered from Zilas kick, only to find his friends were now at the mercy of Zilas.

"Let them go!" Troy ordered, ready to charge at Zilas.

Zilas turned to face Troy. Although his mask had no facial expressions, Troy could tell that the general was enjoying inflicting harm on his friends.

"I'm afraid not, Red Ranger." Zilas sneered. "I think your friends will make great trophies."

"Trophies?" Troy repeated.

Zilas summoned a strange device and zapped the other rangers with it. When the smoke cleared, the others were shrunk into small round medals, each colored by Ranger.

"You see, these medals are the perfect trophies for defeating such great foes." Zilas laughed maniacally.

"You better change them back right now!" Troy growled.

"Or what?" Zilas scoffed. "You must admit Red Ranger, without your friends, there's no way you would even stand a chance against me."

Zilas began pacing around for several seconds before turning to face Troy once more.

"But I guess I could give you a chance to get them back." Zilas said in a rather devious tone.

"What are you talking about?" Troy asked, puzzled at what the villain was getting at.

"Here's the deal, Red Ranger, you and I are both going to take part in a little competition." Zilas explained. "If you win, I'll free your friends. But if I win, you have to surrender all your ranger keys to me."

"What that's crazy!" Troy retorted. "I won't do it!"

"Without your friends, this planet will be doomed." Zilas reminded him. "Not even you can defeat the Armada on your own."

"Oh yeah! Then why don't you just turn me into medal like the others?" Troy inquired. "Then you and the Armada could take over without resistance."

"Where's the fun in that?" Zilas answered. "And besides if I turn you into a medal now, I still won't be able to get your ranger powers. Only you can do that. So do we have a deal?"

Troy realized Zilas was right. Even if there was a slight chance of saving the others, he had to take it. He needs his friends just as much as they need him: Jake, Gia, Noah, Orion, ….and Emma.

"Alright, I'll do it." Troy finally relented. "But no cheating of any kind."

"Of course." Zilas agreed, nodding his head in agreement. "And now that you have accepted, I can tell you what the challenge will be: a three lap mile race around this city."

"A race!" Troy groaned in despair. "No!"

"I'll give 48 hours to get ready, not that it will matter." Zilas informed him. "And come alone."

With that, Zilas teleported away with Troy's friends.

"How am I going to defeat him?" Troy thought. "I don't even have a car."

* * *

End Notes: Looks like Troy's going to need some help. Perhaps a Legendary Ranger… Nope, sorry can't spoil it. You'll just have to wait to find out.

Please rate and review. Your comments and opinions are much appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters

* * *

Chapter 2: Driving Lesson

_The Following Day, Ernie's BrainFreeze  
_

"Hey, Troy, have you seen Orion?" Ernie asked as he handed Troy his smoothie.

Troy, ashamed that he let his friends get captured by Zilas, had downed his third smoothie to soothe his inner pain.

"No, Ernie, I haven't seen him since yesterday." Troy replied before taking another sip of his smoothie.

Ernie went back into the kitchen, muttering something about hiring more help.

"What am I going to do?" Troy thought to himself as he drank his smoothies. "I can't beat Zilas in a race. Even if I did have a something to drive with, I'd still lose to him. Man, I really wish Gosei was still here."

"Um, excuse me, can I get strawberry smoothie to go, please?" A voice asked.

"Coming right up!" Ernie replied from the kitchen.

The voice's speaker sat down on the barstool two seats away from Troy. It was a young African American man wearing black leather pants and jacket over a red shirt. His brownish black hair was puffed out in a retro looking hairstyle.

After Ernie served him his smoothie, the stranger noticed the depressed Troy slowly drinking his smoothie.

"Hey, everything okay, dude?" The man asked taking a seat next to Troy.

Troy swallowed what remained in his mouth before answering. "Yeah, just trying to figure some stuff out."

"Oh, okay." The stranger shrugged. Then he noticed Troy's driving instructing manual. "Hey, you about take your behind the wheel test?"

"Actually, this will be my third and final time." Troy informed him. "I've taken it twice already and I failed both times."

"Okay, do you know where you struggle at?" The stranger inquired.

"Everything." Troy groaned. "And to top it off, I have to compete in a race tomorrow and…." Troy hesitated for a second. "Let's just say that the stakes are pretty high."

Troy drank the rest of his smoothie while the stranger was deep in thought.

"You know, I think you just need some private tutoring." The stranger concluded. "And I know just the guy who can help." The man dug into his pocket and pulled out a card.

"Go to this address." The man said as he handed Troy the card. "Tell him Scott sent you."

"Thanks!" Troy told him.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Scott urged. "Your race is tomorrow!"

"Oh right!" Troy remembered. He placed his money for the smoothies on the table and took off out of the building.

Scott smiled as he watched Troy left the building. Once the teen was out of hearing range, the Man held his right arm to his mouth. "The Red Ranger is on his way." (Ranger Shift: Ranger Operator Series Red)

* * *

Across town, Troy had finally found the location the mysterious man told him about. What he found was something he was not expecting: An auto repair shop.

Troy held up the card to make sure the addresses matched.

"Blue Racer." Troy read aloud. "This is the place."

He went inside the shop. The only things around were several cars, some intact, some broken apart. Grease and oil stains covered the floor. Troy almost tripped over one of the many tires around the place.

"Is anyone here?" Troy called.

"No need to yell kid." A voice behind him said.

Troy turned to face a late-twenties Caucasian man wearing blue coveralls holding a socket wrench. His originally gelled brown hair was a sloppy mess, making it look spikey. He sported a thin layer of facial hair, which formed around his mouth and ended at his chin, forming a box shape beard.

"Who are you?" Troy asked cautiously.

"I'm Mr. J." The man answered. "What can I do for you, kid?"

"My name is Troy." Troy explained. "And well, um, I've been having trouble learning to drive and someone told me you could tutor me."

"Oh, a new driver, huh?" Mr. J nodded. "Well, you've come to the right place. Driving has been my life since I was not much younger than you. So what is that you need help with?"

"Well…..ummm….Everything." Troy stammered with a laugh.

"Oh, looks like I'm going to have to clear my schedule." Mr. J said clearing his throat as he pulled out his notepad and crossed out several pages. "Alright, let me get cleaned up and I'll meet you in a few minutes."

"Okay." Troy nodded.

Mr. J departed into the office.

While he waited, Troy decided to have a look at the cars. Although he loved being able to pilot the Zords, having one's car was something that seemed to represent freedom in a teen's life.

Suddenly, Troy heard something coming from the back of the garage. Deciding not to interrupt Mr. J, Troy went back to investigate. What he found were two sheet covered objects. One of them had two lights flashing under it.

Troy was about to see what was under it when a firm hand grabbed his should, causing him to gasp in shock.

"Whoa, it's just me, kid." Mr. J gasped.

"Sorry, I just noticed something weird under this sheet." Troy said pointing to the object.

"Ah, he's getting restless." Mr. J chuckled. He then pulled off the sheet to reveal a blue jeep.

"Wow, that's a nice set of wheels, sir." Troy exclaimed as he admired the sleek vehicle.

"Believe it or not kid, this jeep was actually my first car." Mr. J informed him.

"Wow, you've had it for that long?" Troy asked.

"Well, it was stolen from me once a couple years back." Mr. J noted. "But I guess you could say it kinda found its way back to me."

Troy didn't take in what the man said, for he was in awe of the jeep.

"Now, for your tutoring, kid." Mr. J said hoping to steer the conversation. "We're going to need a car for you to practice on. This is where my other car comes in."

Mr. J pulled the sheet off from the second vehicle, revealing a red racing themed car.

"Wow!" Troy wowed. "Are you sure I should drive that?"

"It's okay, kid." Mr. J affirmed tossing Troy the keys.

Troy sat in the driver's seat as Mr. J got into the passenger seat.

"Now, Troy, tell me what do you before you start your car?" Mr. J asked.

"Um, fasten your seatbelts and check your mirrors." Troy answered.

"Good." Mr. J said as they both fasten their seatbelts. "But there's one thing other you should do."

"What's that?" Troy inquired.

"Make sure the car trusts you." Mr. J answered.

Troy scowled. "'The car trusts me?' You say that like you think cars have feelings, sir."

"But they do, Troy." Mr. J explained. "You have to earn the car's trust. It's like riding a horse. If an unfamiliar person attempts to ride it, the horse will go crazy. The same goes for cars. That's why most adults are better at driving their cars because they've bonded with it for so long."

Troy wasn't buying into it, but probed further. "Alright, how do I gain the car's trust?"

"Well, for one thing, you could clean him." Mr. J quipped. "And I have just the supplies to do it."

"I'm not sure I see how washing a car has anything to do with driving one, Mr. J." Troy argued.

"Well, alright." Mr. J shrugged. "If you think you have what takes to lead the car, then go ahead. Start him up."

"Him? I thought all cars are girls." Troy put in.

"Not this car." Mr. J told him. "Now start him up."

Troy turned the key into the ignition, and the engine revved up.

"Alright, Troy, it's all you." Mr. J instructed.

Troy gave the car some gas, and the car sped out of the shop at racing speed.

"Whoa!" Troy gasped in shock as the car raced into the forest. "What's going on!"

"Just avoid the trees and keep a steady speed." Justin replied in a calm voice as he read a car magazine.

"Whoa!" Troy shouted as he barely managed to steer the car away from an incoming tree.

The car was totally out of control. Troy barely had any control of it as it raced through the forest. It went into the rough path of the woods, barely missing several hikers. Troy managed to steer it past the park, but in doing so, he led the car straight into the swampy area of the woods.

"Mr. J, a little help, please!" Troy yelled as the car was about to drive right into the swamp.

Mr. J sighed in slight annoyance. "Amateurs." He reached down and pulled the emergency break, forcing the car to come to an abrupt stop at the edge of the swamp.

Troy sighed with relief.

"That was close." Troy said he wiped his forehead with his hand.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Mr. J drove Troy back to the Auto shop with the car, which had been dirtied from its trip into the swamp.

Mr. J parked the car right outside the shop.

"I hate to say I told you so, Troy." Mr. J told the boy. "But I guess you're just not cut out to drive."

"No wait, sir." Troy begged. "You said that I needed to get the car to trust me. How do I do that?"

"You can start by cleaning him." Mr. J answered, handing Troy a cloth and bucket. "Make him shine."

Troy groaned as he got out of the car and ran to fill the bucket.

* * *

Troy began cleaning off the dirt and grime the car had sustained from their drive through the swamp. He carefully made sure that not a spot was untouched. He then quickly cleaned the glass windows and replaced the broken hubcaps on the tires. By this time, Troy was half damp and covered with suds. Mr. J came back about thirty minutes later to check on Troy.

"Good job, Troy." Mr. J commended Troy as he saw the boy's results. "I haven't seen him that clean in years. Now give him a wax."

"Really?" Troy groaned.

"Hey, you should treat a car just like you would a person." Mr. J advised as he handed him the waxer.

* * *

It was about 6:00 when Troy finished waxing the car. He already called his parents to tell him he'd be late for dinner. They didn't mind since they were eager for him to make friends around town.

"Done, Mr. J." Troy said, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Alright, now you have one more job to do." Mr. J told him as he held up a gas tank. "Feed him."

"Whatever you say, sir." Troy said as he took the tank and approached the car again. He opened the nozzle and began pouring the gasoline into the car. Once the car was full, Troy went back to Mr. J.

"Good job. Let's see if he trusts you this time." Mr. J told Troy.

Like before, Troy got into the driver's seat as Mr. J got into the passenger's seat.

"Alright, if this car trusts you, then you should be able to drive us to Ernie's Brainfreeze." Mr. J told him.

"Are you sure I can do it?" Troy asked with a sense of doubt.

"Don't ask me; ask the car." Mr. J reminded him.

Troy turned his attention to the car's dashboard. Inhaling then exhaling to calm himself, he placed the keys into ignition and slowly started the car. The car revved again and Troy gave it some gas. This time the car gradually picked up speed as it drove onto the road.

"You're doing it, Troy." Mr. J laughed in amusement. "Now just follow all the rules of the road and take us to Ernie's."

Troy continued to drive the car into the city, carefully obeying the rules of the road. Finally, he managed to drive the car on the street where Ernie's Brainfreeze was at. Thankfully, the place was deserted.

"Congratulations, Troy." Mr. J applauded. "You did it. And if you use what I teach you at Driver's Ed you'll do fine." Mr. J held out his hand to Troy

"Thanks, Mr. J." Troy told him shaking the man's hand. "You were a big help. I guess I'll see you around."

"Hold on." Mr. J stopped him. "You said something about needing a car for the big race tomorrow. How about you use this baby?"

"Oh, no, I can't ask you do that." Troy replied, shaking his head.

"Go on, take it." Mr. J insisted.

"Alright, but I'm bringing it right back after the race." Troy promised.

"Deal." Mr. J agreed, smiling at the young man. "Well, you better get home."

"You're right." Troy nodded. "Do you want me to drive you back to the shop?"

Mr. J shook his head. "No, thanks. I think I'll just walk."

"Alright, see you." Troy waved goodbye as Mr. J got out of the car. Troy then peeled the car out and drove down the street.

Mr. J watched the red car vanish into the night, proud of what he had done to help another Ranger.

"So do you think he's got what it takes?" A voice asked.

Mr. J turned around to see Scott standing behind him.

"I'm sure he'll win, Scott." Mr. J replied. "Thanks for sending him to me."

"No problem, Justin." Scott smiled.

"Well, we better get going." Justin suggested. (Legend Shift: Blue Turbo Ranger)

Just then, Justin's blue jeep pulled up.

* * *

End Notes: Next Chapter will feature the big race and the fight against Zilas Birdman form.

I always knew Justin had to be the one of the rangers I needed to have a tribute on. I really think he should have been in Super Megaforce.

So I've decided that each story will feature two legendary rangers in it, but the tribute episodes will mainly focus on one Legendary ranger, with the other being more or less a cameo appearance or something else.

I already have an idea for the next tribute which will be hinted at the end of this one, so keep your eyes peeled for clues.

End Notes: I had to replace Ziggy with Scott because I already have a Black and a Green Legendary Ranger appearing in other tributes and I needed another red ranger to even the number out.

Remember, please RRCS (Rate, Review, Comment, and Speculate)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They belong to Saban

Author's Notes: Sorry for the long wait, but this chapter was actually much tougher to write than I thought. Not my best work but here it is: the Big Race

* * *

Chapter 3: Engines at Full Throttle

_The Day of the race_

Zilas stood at the starting line, waiting for Troy to arrive. He leaned his body against the vehicle, whistling a tune to pass the time.

Suddenly, a red car appeared in the horizon, driving toward the starting line.

"Well, I'll be…." Zilas scoffed as he pushed himself off the car and walked forward.

The red car came to a halt at the starting line, and Troy stepped out, carrying a brown chest. He turned to face Zilas and walked toward him.

"I honestly didn't they you would come, let alone bring a car of your own." Zilas taunted once the two were face-to-face.

"I brought the keys, just like you asked." Troy told him as he opened the brown chest full of the ranger keys.

"Excellent, and I have brought your friends, as well." Zilas stated summoning the medals. "Are you ready to lose everything, Red Ranger?"

"I'm not losing to you, Zilas!" Troy seethed as he entered Lightning Cruiser.

Zilas enters the Sky Force Cruiser and both cars meet at the starting line.

An X-Borg appears and began to explain the rules.

"This will be a single lap race around the city. Anything goes in this race, whether accidental or intentional. If you leave the track for more than ten seconds, you will be disqualified. Your vehicle must cross the finish line with rubber touching the road."

"Racers, start your engines!" The X-Borg shouted.

Troy started his car up and revved the engine loudly. Zilas started his Sky Force Crusier which roared its engines.

"On your mark."

Troy readied the gear shifter.

"Get Set…"

Zilas entered his Bird Mode.

"GO!"

Both drivers peeled their cars out across the starting line, leaving hot skid marks in their dust.

"And they are off!"

* * *

Troy maintained a steady speed but Zilas was already way ahead of him. Zilas' cruiser reached 50% from the start, and held a strong lead.

Troy pushed harder, causing the car to speed up. Soon enough, he was right on Zilas' tail.

"No, you don't!" Zilas grunted in irritation

He began to veer in front of Troy, making it impossible for Troy's car to pass Zilas' cruiser.

"Come on!" Troy grunted in frustration.

Suddenly, Zilas drove his vehicle out of Troy's way, for up ahead were several X-Borgs placing several obstacles on the track.

"What are they doing?" Troy asked himself.

Troy stomped on the break, but it was no use. The car collided with the giant bins and boxes littered across the track. Eventually, Troy managed to stop the car, thus allowing Zilas to drive through unharmed. Troy grunted in anger as he drove the car down the track once more.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later and both racers were nearing the finish line.

Troy finally managed to catch up with Zilas.

"You might as well give up, Red Ranger!" Zilas suggested through the speaker. "There's no way you can beat me!"

"Unless you've got any more tricks, I'm afraid this is still anyone's game Zilas." Troy barked.

"Oh, I do have one trick up my sleeve." Zilas informed in a devious tone as he clicked a button on his dashboard.

The Sky Force cruiser began to transform into an aerial vehicle and hovered across the track.

"Flying? But that's cheating!" Troy shouted.

"Afraid not, Red Ranger." Zilas's voice echoed. "My car only has only has to be on the ground to cross the finish line. As long as I stay within the track lines, I can't be disqualified. That means you lose!"

Zilas flew the car into the air once more, flying down the race track.

"How can I beat him now?" Troy groaned as he punched the controls on his car's dashboard.

Suddenly, the car started to shimmy as its headlights flashed rapidly.

"What's going on?" Troy gasped as the car began driving on its own at high speed. "Whoa!"

Once it picked up enough speed, the car began to hover above the ground, basically flying.

"What kind of car is this?" Troy thought to himself.

The front wheels of the car shifted downward, the backseat doors unfolded to the side of the car resembling wings, and the wing on the back raised up. The car now looked like an aerial vehicle.

"This is awesome!" Troy marveled. "Alright, we'll figure it all out later. Let's catch up to Zilas!"

The car flashed its headlights rapidly as Troy pushed the gas.

"Whoo-hoo!" Troy whooped as the car flew across the track.

In a matter of seconds, Zilas' Cruiser was within sight.

"Those rangers keys are as good as mine." Zilas chuckled to himself.

The finish line was only about a mile ahead. Suddenly, Troy's car flew past to Zilas's Cruiser.

"WHAT?!" Zilas burst out in disbelief.

"You're not the only with a few tricks up your sleeve, Zilas!" Troy smirked. "Now if you excuse me, I have a race to win!"

Troy gave the car some gas and it quickly flew faster across the track.

"I don't think so!" Zilas seethed as he began pushing buttons on his car's dashboard.

The bird symbol of the Sky Force Cruiser shifted. From behind the symbol came a large bazooka.

"Take this!" Zilas shouted as he fired the blasts from his cannons at Troy.

He barely missed due to his opponents speed, but he kept on firing away. There was no way he was going to fail the Prince again. He could see the finish line up ahead.

"Give up, Zilas!" Troy shouted as he hit the break.

Zilas' Cruiser sped past him.

"What's he doing?" Zilas pondered as he looked back. "He had me beat."

"Activating weapons!" Troy shouted as he pressed several buttons on his dashboard. "Fire!"

The Car fired multiple red lasers at Zilas' Cruiser, damaging it to the brink. Zilas leaped from the car before it exploded.

"Alright, back to the ground." Troy said as he activated the Car mode.

The car touched the ground again and finally crossed the finish line, making Troy the victor.

* * *

End Notes: Third Chapter finished and two more left for this story.

You're probably wondering how Troy and Zilas are able to talk to each other during the race. I don't know what it's called, but it's something that racers use to talk to their crew or something like that. But then again this is Power Rangers, and anything can happen.

Sorry for the race being short and not-well written. I just happened to pick an idea that I wasn't very good at writing. I plan on extending this chapter in the future.

Please Rate and Review


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters

Author's Notes: I decided to split the last chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4: Shifting into Turbo

The other rangers were finally restored back to normal. They examined themselves thoroughly before running over to congratulate their leader.

"Troy, you did it!" Emma cheered.

"Great job, buddy." Jake patted Troy on the back.

"Thanks, guys." Troy smiled. "It's great to have you all back."

"This isn't over yet, rangers." Zilas yelled.

The rangers turned around to see Zilas in his bird mode and wielding his sword.

"You humans should know that you should never mess with someone's car!" Zilas seethed. "And now it's time to pay."

"Wrong, you're the one who's going to pay!" Troy corrected him. "You should have known never to mess with someone's friends! Guys, let's teach this guy a lesson."

The others nodded in agreement.

"Super Mega Mode!" They all shouted as the placed their ranger keys into their morphers.

"Super Megaforce Red!"

"Super Megaforce Blue!"

"Super Megaforce Yellow!"

"Super Megaforce Green!"

"Super Megaforce Pink!"

"Super Megaforce Silver!"

"Earths Defender, Never Surrender!"

"Whatever!" Zilas sneered as he charged against the rangers.

Orion reacted first, summoning his Silver Spear and meeting Zilas head on with their weapons. Zilas blocked Orion's spear with his sword, causing the two to enter a stand-off.

"Guys, use a Legendary power, quick!" Orion shouted as he attempted to hold off Zilas.

"You got it, Orion!" Troy agreed.

The others nodded, summoning the Turbo Ranger Keys.

"Legendary Ranger Mode: Turbo!"

"Red Turbo Ranger!"

"Blue Turbo Ranger!"

"Yellow Turbo Ranger!"

"Green Turbo Ranger!"

"Pink Turbo Ranger!"

"Shift into Turbo!" The team shouted.

"Orion, now!" Troy warned.

Orion managed to slash Zilas with his spear. He then somersaulted out of the way, allowing his teammates to face the evil ranger. Zilas recovered from Orion's attack before turning to face the five main rangers.

"Come on!" Zilas taunted as he brandished his sword.

"Noah, Emma, you're up!" Troy commanded.

The two nodded and charged forward.

Zilas readied to strike them with his sword. Unfortunately, with his enemies now possessing new speed, Zilas was unable to strike them in time. They quickly circled around his every move, punching his body several times.

"Stand still, you pests!" Zilas roared, as he slashed the air around him.

"Over here, Z." Emma's voice called from behind him.

Zilas turned around to see Emma waving at him mockingly while Noah prepared to fire his Turbo Hand Blasters. Emma then readied her Turbo Wind Fire, shooting several beams of pink energy at Zilas, blinding him temporarily.

"Fire!" Noah shouted as he fired large energy blasts from his weapon.

Unfazed by the smoke caused from Emma's attack, Zilas attempted to block the Noah's attack with his Hawk sword, but the sword couldn't withstand the blast and snapped in two.

"My Sword!" Zilas despaired as he looked at his broken sword.

"Jake, Gia, follow my lead!" Troy ordered as he raced forward wielding his Turbo Sword. Gia and Jake followed suit, wielding their chief weapons.

Zilas turned around to see the three rangers racing to attack him. Troy was in front, wielding the Turbo Sword, ready to strike Zilas.

Zilas braced himself for the Red Ranger's attack, only for Troy push himself off the ground, performing a front flip over Zilas. Confused, Zilas didn't notice the other two rangers coming at him.

Gia attacked first with her Star changers, charging up electricity and punching Zilas' gut rapidly. She then leaped out of the way, allowing Jake to jump forward and fire a blast from his Thunder Cannon, causing Zilas to step back in pain.

Troy then rushed behind Zilas, wielding his Turbo Lightning Sword. He delivered two devastating slashes on Zilas back, cutting off the evil ranger's wings in the process.

Badly injured, Zilas de-morphed back to his monster form.

"You're going to pay for that, Red Ranger!" Zilas snarled.

Zilas' words caused Noah to come up with an idea. "Guys, how about we all go red and finish this guy?"

"You've got it!" The others agreed as they summoned random red ranger keys. "Legendary Ranger Mode…."

"Red Samurai Ranger!" Noah announced as he brandished his Shogun Sword.

"Red Wild Force Ranger!" Gia announced as she wielded her Lion Fang.

"Red Time Force Ranger!" Jake announced as he summoned his V1 Cannon.

"Red Mystic Ranger!" Emma announced as she summoned her Magi Staff.

"Red Space Ranger!" Orion announced as he summoned the Spiral Saber.

Zilas summoned his personal sword and readied for an attack.

"I don't care what color you wear, you're all going down." Zilas sneered.

"Don't be so sure." Troy smirked from behind his helmet. "Orion, you're up!"

"You've got it, Troy!" Orion affirmed as he brandished his Spiral Saber, before racing forward to engage Zilas.

"Take this!" Orion shouted as he leaped into the air and struck Zilas with his weapon.

Zilas, expecting a ground move, was easily wounded by Orion, who continued to slash him with his Spiral Saber.

Noah and Emma were up next as Orion finished attacking Zilas. The evil ranger managed to knock Emma away with a slash from his sword, but couldn't do the same with Noah, who blocked the attack with his Shogun Sword. Both pushed their swords against each other with all their might, hoping the other would give in. Finally, Noah managed to use his sword to push Zilas's blade to the ground allowing him to kick Zilas back with his foot.

Emma recovered and summoned her Magi Staff. She fired several rounds of fireballs at Zilas, who was still dazed from Noah's attack. Emma's attack barely managed to wound him, however.

Zilas turned his attention to Gia, who was quickly approaching him. He charged forward and slashed her once with his sword, weakening her.

"Alright, that does it!" Gia seethed as she recovered. "Jake, cover me!"

"No problem!" Jake replied as he summoned his weapon. "V1 Cannon, fire!"

The cannon's blast missed Zilas, but managed to engulf him in smoke, making it impossible for him to see.

"Where are you?" Zilas roared as she slashed his sword in the smoke inferno.

"Right here!" Gia answered as she emerged from the smokescreen and slashed him with her Lion Fang.

Wounded, Zilas struggled to stay on his feet. Finally the smoke began to clear, only to reveal that the Lightning Cruiser's cannon was poised to fire at him.

"Cannons, fire!" Troy shouted.

The car fired several rounds of lasers on Zilas.

"AHHHH!" Zilas groaned as he was hit, engulfing him in an explosion as a result.

"We did it, guys!" Emma cheered as the rangers regrouped and de-morphed back to their basic Super Mega Mode.

"Great work, guys!" Troy exclaimed. "It's good to have you fighting alongside me again."

"I'll second that!" Jake added.

"Rangers!" Zilas roared as he got back on his feet. "You've won this time, but next time you all will be sorry that you ever crossed me."

And with that Zilas teleported away, leaving them behind.

"Super Mega Rangers, that's a Super Mega win!" Troy declared.

* * *

End Notes: The fourth chapter finished and one more left.

The end will feature several hints to the next tribute.

Until Next time, please rate and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

* * *

Chapter 5: Racing to the Future

"Forgive me Your Highness, I have failed you again." Zilas apologized, kneeling to Vrak.

"You have disappointed me, Zilas." Vrak told him. "I told you last time, I expected better results."

"Yes, sir, and next time I'll destroy those rangers once and for all." Zilas vowed.

* * *

"Congratulations, Troy!" Emma praised the Red Ranger.

After the battle with Zilas, Troy took his driving test the following day and aced it. After weeks of training, he had finally gotten his driver's license. As a treat, the others took him to Ernie's and bought him a victory smoothie.

"Well, it wasn't easy, but I'm glad it's over." Troy admitted.

"Man, I don't know about you, but I think I won't be driving anything for a while." Jake grumbled.

The others laughed.

"So, Noah, what were you saying earlier?" Troy asked the Blue Ranger.

"Huh?" Noah mumbled. "Oh right, hold on!"

Noah pulled up his laptop and opened up a file on the Power Ranger database. He then turned it around so the others could see.

"Does that look familiar?" Noah asked, pointing at the pictures.

Troy examined the images. It was picture of the same car that Mr. J gave him.

"So wait…" Troy said as he tried to piece it together. "That was the Lightning Cruiser from the Turbo Rangers?"

"Yeah, this car and its partner Storm Blaster were the common mode of transportation for the second generation Turbo Rangers." Noah explained. "It's also said that the two cars were captured by Divatox, but one of them escaped and managed to find one of the Turbo Rangers. Together, they helped the Space Rangers recover the Lightning Cruiser. That ranger was Justin Stewart."

"How could I have not seen it?" Troy scoffed incredulously.

"Don't worry, Troy none of us would have recognized him." Noah pointed out.

"What do you mean, Noah?" Jake asked.

"Well, Justin is the youngest ranger ever recorded in history." Noah explained. "He first became a ranger when he was only twelve years old and he dropped off the ranger grid since 1998. That means he's aged much more than other ranger because he was a kid."

"Wow, so even kids can become Power Rangers." Orion marveled. "That's awesome."

"Speaking of which, I think I'd better return the car back to Justin." Troy told them. "Come on, let's go see him."

He and the others climbed into the car. Troy then drove them across town.

* * *

After a few minutes, the rangers finally made it to Blue Racers. They climbed out of the car, and Troy walked into the shop.

"Mr. J?" Troy called. "I'm here to return the car."

No answer.

"You sure this is the place?" Noah asked as the others looked around.

"Positive, Noah." Troy confirmed. "Wait, Storm Blaster!"

Troy rushed into the back room, hoping to find the vehicle. Only it was gone, with no traces of where it went.

"Where could he have gone?" Troy thought to himself.

"Troy, there's a man outside." Gia called.

Troy rushed back outside to see the others talking to a man. Except this man wasn't Justin. He looked older.

"Can I help you, kids?" The man asked.

"We're looking for a guy who works here." Noah explained. "He's called Mr. J."

"Mr. J." The man pondered. "Oh him. He was just passing through town and offered to help us for some extra cash. I guess he decided to move on from here, but he did leave a note. One of you kids named Troy?"

"Here, sir." Troy spoke up.

The man handed Troy the note.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to work." The man told them before entering his shop.

Once the man was out of earshot, Troy opened the note and began reading it aloud.

_Hey Troy, sorry for leaving without telling you, but I am needed elsewhere. You and friends are doing a great job and we're all really proud of what're you doing. Remember, we'll be there when you guys need us the most. Farewell and Good luck!_

_Signed,_

_J.S._

_P.S. Since you handled yourself well at the race today, I've decided to let you keep Lightning Cruiser for a while. I hope you can use him to your benefit. All I ask is that you and your friends drive responsibly._

"Ah, sweet, Troy's got a new set of wheels." Gia squealed.

"Ah, Ah, Ah, Gia, I'm just borrowing it." Troy reminded him. "That means we have to treat just like it's one of us."

"Well, I for one think it really suits you Troy." Emma complimented.

"Thanks, Emma." Troy smiled. "Now, how about I take you guys around town in my new car?"

"Don't have to tell me twice." Jake exclaimed as the rangers climbed back into the car.

"Ready, friend?" Troy whispered to the car.

Cruiser flashed its headlights twice excitedly.

"Here we go, guys." Troy told his friends as the car peeled off into the city. "It's all smooth driving from here!"

Unaware to the rangers, Justin and Scott were watching them away from afar.

"You did real good, Justin." Scott admitted. "There was a second there that I thought he was actually going to lose."

"Hey, give the kid some credit." Justin said, playfully pushing Scott's shoulder. "I think those six will surprise us all in the end."

"Yeah, you're right." Scott agreed. "Well, I guess it's time for us to go."

"Yup, come on." Justin affirmed as the two walked over to Storm Blaster.

"Hey, Justin, how about letting me drive the car this time?" Scott asked.

"Nope!" Justin answered.

"But I…." Scott began.

"Nope, I heard of your driving reputation, buddy." Justin told him. "There's no way you're driving this car.

Storm Blaster flashed its lights in agreement.

"Fine, let's go." Scott sulked as he got in the passenger's seat.

Justin got in the driver's seat, and began driving Storm Blaster down the highway.

* * *

_Later that Night, Outside of town_

Peaceful tranquility, owls hooting, whippoorwill calling, frogs croaking

Suddenly, a mysterious portal appears and five figures step out. As the portal closed, the five figures face each other.

"Okay, we have our mission. Find the targets and bring them in." The leader told them. "Let's move out!"

The other four nodded and the group split up as they raced into the city.

Suddenly, another portal opened up and this time a single individual stepped out.

"This is the right place." The figure said as he looked around himself. "Let's just hope I can reach them in time."

* * *

End Notes: Quite a hook for the next tribute. Your guess is as good as anyone. The next tribute will focus on Emma, and the plot will be very similar to a popular sci-fi movie.

Rate, Review, Comment, and Speculate. That's all I ask.


End file.
